Salem
Salem is the teenage son of the evil sorcerer, Serpentine. History Salem was pretty much a disappointment to Serpentine when he was young. She wanted her son to be as evil and powerful as her, but instead, he was sweet, kind, and didn't want to be evil. She soon found out that he was a mind reader and was able to search through people's memories, which she thought could be useful. Salem then learned how to use his powers, but as a weapon against his mother's enemies. But before he found out too much, Serpentine discovered a way to block his mind reading so he cannot use his powers against her. He was then taught to use his powers to find thoughts and memories to use against enemies and pretty much to weaken them or drive them to insanity. They later found out about his ability to drain one's powers, which Serpentine also found useful. Once Salem drained someone's powers, they were used to strengthen Serpentine's spells. When he refused to obey orders, he was punished. Serpentine realized that he was too nice and weak to ever fight in a battle, so she decided to use a spell on his mind to make him more destructive and deadly. She now sends him to attack their next victims. He is now feared by everyone, often being called "The Terror of Telepathy", "Phantom that Haunts the Mind", and "The Stalker of Dreams". Salem is too scared to disobey Serpentine or fail because he knows he would be punished. He has also been convinced that no one cares about him, and since no one has ever truly showed him kindness, he thinks his mother is the only one who cares about him. Appearance Salem is a 14 year old boy with pale skin and a thin body. He has uneven and messy black and silver hair and innocent silver eyes. His eyes become sharper and almost snake-like when he is under one of his mother's spells. He wears a black robe with silver stars around the bottom of it. He has midnight black Nightwing dragon wings with small silver scales on the underside of them which look like stars in the night sky. He has a small childish voice and almost always looks sad or scared. He always carries a dark sword with him which he is sometimes forced to use. Sometimes, he wears pieces of armor on his shoulders and upper body. Powers * Can read minds, usually to find one's weaknesses or plans. Can also search through one's mind to find memories to use against them. Serpentine used a spell so he is unable to read her mind. * Can speak telepathically to people to make them think they're going insane. * He can telepathically mimic the voices of the victims lost loved ones or enemies. * Can see and hear people's dreams. Sometimes he enters dreams to communicate with the person. * He drains the victim's powers and keeps them in a vessel. Personality Salem is extremely shy and scared of people. When he encounters them, he tries to make sure that they can't hurt him. But if they are a threat to him, he is torn between defending himself or hiding to avoid hurting them. He has a hard time trusting anyone. For now, he is only loyal to his mother because he is convinced that she is the only one who would ever care for him and love him (she really only loves him when he carries out her evil commands). Because of this, he lets her use him as a weapon against her enemies. He doesn't always want to hurt anyone, but his mother casts a spell on his mind to make him do whatever she says. He is always sad because of his past, but doesn't always allow people to help him. When he is scared, he hides in dark corners or shadows. His midnight black dragon wings are great camouflage in the dark, so he usually wraps them around himself when he wants to hide. Because of the silver scales on the underside of them, his wings blend in with the night sky when he is flying at night. He tries to avoid daylight because he believes that he wouldn't be able to hide anywhere. Under Serpentine's spell, his mind is set on death and destruction, even though he truly doesn't want to hurt anyone. When he comes out of the spell and realizes what he has done, it deeply hurts him. Trivia * Salem is based off of multiple characters including the Demon Swordsman Crona from the anime Soul Eater, and three dragons from the Wings of Fire book series: Peril the skywing, Moonwatcher the nightwing, and Anemone the seawing. * His wings resemble the wings of a nightwing dragon from the Wings of Fire series. Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Teenagers Category:No Center Category:Males Category:Psychics